Boar Hat Café
by invalidprophet
Summary: Arthur is late to work... again. As punishment, his boss has him show the new employee, Zeldris, the ropes of working at the Boar Hat Café. They both hate to admit it, but they are becoming close friends. Future Arthur x Zeldris.


**I've been a horrible procrastinator lately. I kept telling myself that I'd write something, that I'd make a whole spanking new fic, but alas, I haven't.**

 **I don't know where this story is going to go, to be totally honest. All I am going to say is that my goal is to update this at least once a week. But knowing me, it will be updated pretty late (｡;＿;｡) I apologize ahead of time.**

 **Also, I kind of jumped onto the Zeldris x Arthur train? So if you don't ship these two, I guess you don't have to read this.**

 **And now, without further ado, please enjoy my fic!** **Sorry for any and all spelling errors.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fanfiction. They all belong to Nakaba Suzuki, creator of Nanatsu no Taizai/the Seven Deadly Sins._**

 _The New Employee_

Arthur pushed through the bustling crowds, his elbow jamming someone in the face. He mumbled an apology that the poor man would not hear.

He was in a hurry to make it to work on time. He couldn't count how many times he has been late, but he was sure that his boss would fire him once and for all if he didn't get to work in the next seven minutes.

Curse that cat.

Arthur loved Cath with his entire soul, but he could be a big pain in the ass sometimes. Every night for as long as he could remember, Cath has slept on his face. Why? He couldn't tell you because it was a mystery to him as well. Maybe the white and red feline enjoyed his hot breath on his face.

Vaizel isn't a large town, but the amount of people living here is outrageous. Even walking around at midnight doesn't save you from the crowds. It gets worse around the time of the Great Fight Festival. Every year, thousands of people from around Britannia come to witness the fights. Just entering makes you famous. Winning makes you a millionaire. Who doesn't want to be remembered for years to come?

Unfortunately for Arthur, it's that time of the year. He knows that once he walks into the café, he will be greeted with lines galore.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he silently cursed himself for getting lost in his thoughts. Sure enough, he wasted five minutes of his time.

Now he only had two minutes to get to work or else he'll be late.

He forced his aching legs to go faster. There is no way in hell that he's going to get fired. This job is the best job he's had in years. Not only that, but his sister, Merlin, would have his head.

Soon enough, the café was in his sights. Giving a sigh of relief, he burst into the doors and crashed into a fat old lady in line.

"S-sorry!"

Before the lady could curse him out, he heard someone behind the counter call his name.

"Yo, Arthur! What happened this time," he said. "Did Cath eat your shoe again?" Arthur winced. _Shit_.

"H-hey, Meliodas," he mumbled. "Cath, he slept on my face and I didn't hear my alarm go off..." He heard Meliodas make a _tsking_ noise.

"If you were any later, I would've had to fire you!" He jumped over the counter and bounced over to Arthur. It was hard to believe that the man in front of him worked here, let alone own the café. The blond in front of him stood at exactly five feet tall, and had the youthful appearance of a fifteen year old.

Arthur bowed down. He stuttered, "I-I apologize. I swear it won't happen again!" Before his boss could answer him, a voice yelled from the kitchen.

"Oi, Cap'n! Tell the newbie to quit standing behind me and go find something else to do!" Meliodas rolled his eyes. He mumbled something about knives under his breath before looking at Arthur with bright green eyes.

"Hey! I got the perfect punishment for you," he shouted in enthusiasm. "Follow me!" And without another word, he jogged towards the kitchen. The customers in line muttered how rude the staff were. Arthur nervously started following him.

He walked past the counter, and waved at the woman working the register today. Diane was wearing a bright orange tank top underneath her usually work attire. Diane glanced at him and jumped and waved, dropping a suited man's credit card. As he walked into the kitchen, he heard Diane say a few choice words.

"Over here!" Arthur followed Meliodas's voice to the very back of the room. He passed a very angry Ban, who had sugar covering about eighty percent of his body. Knowing how mean he could be, Arthur speeded up his pace.

In the back of the café, Meliodas stood with his hands above his head. He had a smile covering his entire face, and his eyes held a mischievous glint.

Standing besides him was a short man, about an inch taller than Meliodas himself. He had spikey black hair, and his green eyes had a bored look to him.

Arthur hurried up and looked away once he realized the kid was starring right back. Arthur's nerves were jumping. He just met the kid, so why did he make him so nervous?

Meliodas cleared his throat. "Okay! Arthur, as your punishment you will show this idiot the ropes around here!" The kid cleared his throat.

"I thought you'd be showing me around." Meliodas patted his head. "Well you thought wrong, little brother."

Arthur's mouth went dry. "L-Little _brother_?" Meliodas smirked. "You have a brother, Sir Meliodas?"

" _Ge~hehe_. Of course I have a brother! I could've sworn I said something about him before..." The dark haired boy rolled his eyes. When he wasn't looking, Arthur got an even better look at him. Beneath his baggy Green Day t-shirt, he clearly was very muscular. He must be a very active person. He had chains hanging from his black jeans, and he had steel toed boots on. He had a single piercing in his ear.

This was a person Arthur would stay away from. This person had a cold hard stare that was pointed directly at him. "You like what you see?"

Arthur opened up his mouth to answer, to apologize for staring but the kid held up a finger. _I don't care what you have to say_. He crossed him arms and turned towards Meliodas, who was casually leaning against the storage closet, texting someone on his phone. He must have realized that both Arthur and the kid were staring at him because he glanced up, and mumbled under his breath. Arthur only caught on word: _love._

Meliodas sent the message, turned his phone off and tucked it back into his pocket. He smirked at the two of them. He clasped both hands above his head.

"So... Now that you two are done bickering, lemme introduce you to each other!" He pointed at Arthur.

"This fine gentleman right here is Merlin's little brother, Arthur Pendragon! You know Merlin, she comes around here sometimes to help out." He waved at the newbie, but he wasn't looking at him.

"Arthur, meet my little brother, Zeldris!" The kid-Zeldris-rolled his eyes. "You two are gonna be spending a lot of time together, so shake hands already!"


End file.
